


In the Moment

by Kimya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko run into each other at the gym late one night and lose themselves in memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KnB fic and I’m extra nervous. The idea for this fic hit me and then bounced inside my brain for like an entire week before I gave in and wrote it. FYI, I’ve been having tense issues so if you spot something int he wrong tense let me know!! It’s my first knb fic so be gentle!

 It’s late so Kuroko Tetsuya had the showers all to himself. He always preferred to do his extra gym training right before closing. Not that he had to worry much about getting attention, but he liked the solitude of the nearly empty building. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and was already thinking of his bed when someone speaks behind him.

            “I see you’ve still got the same routines, Tetsu.” The voice didn’t startle him, Tetsuya took notice of Aomine’s presence in the gym as soon as he’d entered. In the past they’d come to the gym in the evenings together so it wasn’t a surprise to see him here. That didn’t stop his pulse from quickening though.

            “Good to see you, Aomine-kun.” Tetsuya didn’t open his eyes, just continued washing the soap from his hair and skin

            “I didn’t know you still came to this gym.”

            “I didn’t until recently.” Tetsuya stepped out from under the spray and reached for his towel. Aomine’s leaning against the wall next to his shower stall. He’s still sweaty from his work out and his eyes were so focused on Tetsuya’s skin it felt like a physical touch.

            “You’ve filled out some,” Aomine said, straightening to block Tetsuya’s way out. “Been practicing hard for your new light?” Aomine’s voice took on a bit of a growl and Tetsuya looks up at him in surprised.

            It wasn’t just for Kagami, it was for his team and for his love of basketball, but a small vindictive part of him made him say simply, “Yes” instead.

            Aomine’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment then he grinned. “He’s too dim for you Tetsu.  Do you really think he can bring out your full potential like I did?”

            Tetsuya could feel something hot and unpleasant bubbling up in his stomach. “It’s irrelevant since you’re no longer my light, Kagami is, and I will help him shine as bright as he can.” Tetsuya swallowed hard, his voice was losing its neutral tone, and he needed to go. “Move please, Aomine-kun.”

            Aomine frowned but moved and Tetsuya headed towards his locker. “I can’t believe you would try to replace me.” Aomine sounded like he couldn’t decide whether to be angry or hurt. “He doesn’t know you like I do, Tetsu, he doesn’t know anything about who you are.”

            Tetsuya opened his locker and pulled his bag forward, “There was a point where you didn’t know me either, Aomine-kun.” Tetsuya’s hands were shaking, in fact his whole body was starting to shake. He needed to get out of there, Aomine did know him, he knew what buttons to push to take away the distance Kuroko kept between himself and others. “Maybe Kagami will surpass that point and maybe he’ll get to know me better than you ever did.” It’s the bitterness speaking again not Tetsuya anymore. He pulled his clothes out of his bag and turned only to freeze in surprise. Aomine was standing close enough to touch and Tetsuya finds himself staring right up into Aomine’s hooded gaze.

            “I can’t believe you can forget me that easily,” Aomine’s voice is soft filled with such a mix of emotions it made Tetsuya’s chest ache.

            Tetsuya swallowed, this close he was overwhelmed by Aomine’s smell. Sweat was the strongest scent, but under that was the scent that Kuroko always thought of as heat it reminded him of burning wood and melted wax,. He took a deep breath and regretted it because with the scent came memories he wasn’t prepared to deal with. Countless nights pressed close with Aomine, talking, laughing, and later, touching soon followed by memories of whispered praise, gasping moan, and the sound of Aomine crying his name over and over.

            Tetsuya tried to step back, but he was too close to the lockers to go far. “It definitely isn’t easy,” he said before he could stop himself.

            Aomine’s brow crinkled and his lips turned in a smile so sad it sent another throb of pain through Tetsuya’s chest. “So you are trying to forget me.”

            There were so many things Tetsuya wanted to say, that he could never forget Aomine, that this was all for him to bring life back to basketball for Aomine. To help him reconnect with the thing he’d loved most in the world and then, hopefully to help him reconnect with Kuroko.

            Tetsuya had too many things to say and none of them would matter if he didn’t end up winning against Aomine, so he just looked away, his throat tight.

            “I could never forget you,” he whispered.

            Aomine let out a breath, and one of his hands moved up to cradle Tetsuya’s face. He pulled up, making Tetsuya meet his eyes, his thumb stroked over Tetsuya’s check. “Glad I’m not the only one.”

            In that moment, Tetsuya wanted nothing more in the world than to kiss Aomine, to kiss and touch him like nothing ever changed and to feel like those last months at Teiko never happened. But he couldn’t, they did happen and he could never forget that either. Aomine can still read him though, and while Tetsuya was torn about what to do Aomine didn’t hesitate to lean down and press his mouth softly against Tetsuya’s.

            For a moment all the memories that he’d spent so long trying to suppress came back. Every clumsy kiss, every first exploration, then the more confident touches and the way they’d come to know each other so well on and off the court it was practically telepathy.

            Aomine pulled back after a moment and pressed their foreheads together, “Tetsu,” he breathed. The tone went straight to Tetsuya’s heart, it reminded him of the first time Aomine used his first name.

            It was all too much.

            Dropping his towel, Tetsuya reached up, cupping Aomine’s face with both his hands and kissed him the way he’d missed kissing him all these months. It was desperate, frantic, but Aomine kissed him back just as desperately, and Tetsuya can’t help but moan softly. Aomine’s hands were suddenly everywhere, sliding down his back, tangling in his hair, like he couldn’t get enough of Tetsuya’s skin now that he could touch it.

            Aomine pushed a thigh between his legs, his hands migrating to Tetsuya’s hips to pull him closer. Tetsuya was hard and he groaned loudly as the fabric of Aomine’s pants pressed against his erection. He pulled out of the kiss panting and Aomine dived down, mouth going to his neck. “Daiki,” Tetsuya gasped.

            Aomine froze and pulled back to look into Tetsuya’s eyes, “Say it again?” he asked.

            Tetsuya smiled, but he had to swallow to be able to speak, “Daiki,” he said.

For a moment it looked like Aomine was going to cry, his brow wrinkled and his eyes shined. Then he grinned, “That’s always so fucking hot, Tetsu.” Tetsuya laughed, and then they were kissing again. The passion was still there but the desperation was gone.

            They striped Aomine’s clothes off, and Tetsuya was reminded just how amazingly soft and smooth Aomine’s skin was and how much he loved feeling against his own. The main problem was even though it felt amazing to have Aomine pressed against him he was also pressed against the cold lockers.

            “Fuck, wish we had a bed,” Aomine gasped as he grinded against Tetsuya, “I wish I could be inside you again.”

            Tetsuya groaned at the thought, “Me too,” he said, “But, nnhhgg, ah, just because we don’t have a bed doesn’t mean you can’t be inside me.”

            “What?” Tetsuya rolls his hips and Aomine’s eyes roll back in his head, “Fuck, oh fuck, Tetsu, what did you mean?”

            Tetsuya forces himself to stop moving otherwise Aomine will never figure this out, “I’ve still got, um, provisions on my gym bag.”

            Aomine laughed and kissed him quick on the lips, “I swear Tetsu you never stop surprising me.” Tetsuya couldn’t help but smile back. It took a while to untangle themselves enough for Tetsuya to reach into a compartment in his bag. It had only been a few months since he’s restocked it so he figured everything was still good.

            He’d barely straightened before Aomine was back on him again, kissing him deeply before tugging him towards the bench next to the lockers. Tetsuya went with him without complaint, melting into his kiss and arching into his touch. The bench wasn’t nearly as cold as the lockers since it was wooden and he lay back on it, spreading his legs for Aomine to climb between them.

            It was like his body moved on its own, knowing each step of this process just as well as it knew what each shift of muscle on Aomine’s body meant. He ripped open one of the condoms with his teeth, while lifting his leg so Aomine could pull it over his shoulder. He slid the condom down his length and gasped, rolling his hips as Aomine rubbed a lubed finger over his opening. “Ah, hurry Daiki,” he gasped. He didn’t think he could wait that long enough for much prep.

            Luckily using Daiki’s first name seemed to make him just as impatient as Tetsuya and soon the familiar stretch and burn of being breached sent a sizzle of heat up his spine as Aomine pressed a finger inside him. “Oh god, Tetsu,” Aomine moaned through clenched teeth, he pressed his face against Tetuya’s calf, “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

            “Then hurry, Daiki,” Tetsu’s groaned as another finger joined the first, opening him up and spreading lube on his insides. “Enough,” he gasped as Aomine’s fingers found and pressed against his prostate. He opened his mouth to say more but Aomine kept pressing against that spot, his other hand moved to stroke Tetsu’s cock. “Ah, oh my, shit, Daiki.”

            “Damn, got you to curse already,” Aomine gave a breathy laugh, “You must really want my dick.”

            Tetsuya clenched his teeth on another curse groaning instead, “If you don’t hurry I’ll come before you even get inside me.”

            Aomine laughed again, but he pulled his fingers out all the same, he knew Tetsuya didn’t make idle threats. He ripped open the condom and slid it down his length with quick practiced movements. Aomine spread a little more lube on himself, and groaned at the feel of his own hand. Tetsuya hissed, “Hurry up idiot!” Watching Aomine stroke himself was doing nothing for the aching heat inside him and if Aomine didn’t hurry Tetsuya would have to take matters into his own hands.

            With a breathless laugh, Aomine shifted over him, one hand pressing into the bench next to Tetsuya’s head, and the other guiding himself forward. The pressure was intense and Tetsuya reminded himself to breathe through it, forcing his muscles accept Aomine’s length. Then Aomine’s cock was pushing inside him and Tetsuya hissed as his insides burned and stretched.

            “Holy fuck, Tetsu,” Aomine groaned once he was as deep inside Tetsuya as he could get. He was hunched over, his hand now holding Tetsuya’s raised leg just below the knee. “C-can I move, are you okay?”

            Tetsuya smiled, Aomine was always worried about hurting him when they did this. The familiarity of Aomine’s concern helped Tetsuya relax just a bit more. “I’m fine,” Tetsuya said, “Move.”

            Aomine didn’t need to be told twice, he pulled back and paused, pulled Tetsuya’s leg over his shoulder so he could put brace both hands on the bench. When he pushed forward, Tetsuya couldn’t help but groan. It felt just as amazing as he remembered to feel Aomine stretching him open. A few thrusts in Aomine found the right angle, and Tetsuya lost all hope of keeping quite. Breathy moans came from his parted lips with each exhalation and his back arched, encouraging Aomine to push even deeper.

            “God, Tetsu, you look, ah,” Aomine’s eyes fluttered as Tetsuya clenched around him. Tetsuya loved turning Aomine’s brain to mush. With that in mind Tetsuya reached up, pulling Aomine close. It stretched him wider but he welcomed it at his point. There was already pressure building up at the base of his dick and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

            “Oh, Daiki,” he whispered and almost giggled at the shudder that wracked through Aomine’s body, talking was Aomine’s weakness. “You feel so good inside me.”

            “Fuck,” Aomine whimpered. “Don’t do that Tetsu, I won’t last.”

            Tetsu bit his lip and pulled Aomine down further so that now each thrust had aomine’s stomach rubbing along the underside of his dick,  he didn’t have to emphasize the groan that came out of his mouth now. “So good, Daiki,” he moaned against Aomine’s ear. He tugged Aomine’s ear between his teeth and hissed at a particularly hard thrust. “Just like that, Daiki, make me come.”

            “Oh god, I hate you,” It started as a growl and ended in a whine as Tetsu squeezed around Aomine’s length. “You are so fucking evil.”

            Tetsuya dug his nails into Aomine’s skin, “Fuck me hard, Daiki,” he groaned. “Fuck me so hard I come without touching my dick.”

            Aomine growled again and pulled away, taking Tetsuya’s hands and pinning them against the bench. “Fucking evil,” he panted, and then took Tetsuya at his word, slamming his hips forward so hard it knocked the breath out of Tetsuya.

            It only took a few more thrusts like that before Tetsuya realized Aomine really meant to make him come without touching himself, and he was going to succeed. The pressure was building steadily with each push of Aomine inside him. Tetsuya’s body was singing with pleasure, goosebumps running along his skin and his fingertips and toes tingled with bliss.

            Tetsuya’s back and neck arched, his eyes fluttering closed, “Close,” he whispered.

            “Fuck Tetsu, you look, fuck,” Aomine’s voice was lost in a growling moan. “Come for me Tetsu, let me see how good I make you feel.”

            One more harsh thrust and Tetsuya was gone. He bit his lip but it didn’t do much to stifle he cries as he came so hard he couldn’t hear or see for a moment. When his senses came back Aomine thrust home a final time and before gathering Tetsuya close and squeezing him, his body shuddering.

            Without thinking about it, Tetsuya wrapped his arms around Aomine’s heaving back and held him just as close. Things would go back to normal soon, the distance, the hurt. But for now he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Aomine’s skin against him. He wanted to relish the feeling of his body trembling with aftershocks while he waited for Aomine’s brain to start working again. Aomine was always worthless after sex.

            After a while, they had both gotten their breath back and Tetsuya knew the moment was over. Aomine pulled back enough to take Tetsuya’s lips in a deep searching kiss, like he was trying to imprint the taste and feel in his mind. Maybe he was projecting because that’s what Tetsuya was trying to do, his hands gliding through Aomine’s hair reminding himself of the silky feel of the strands.

            “We should go,” Tetsuya said as soon as they broke apart. The words slipped out before he could stop them but he didn’t think he could handle Aomine being the first to end the moment.

            Aomine swallowed and looked away, “Okay.”

            They didn’t talk as they disentangled themselves, they didn’t talk during the quick clean up, and they didn’t talk as they both dressed. The silence made Tetsuya’s throat tight and all he wanted was to be in his bed, cuddling Nigou. He walked towards the exit of the locker room without looking back.

            “Wait, Tetsu.”

            Tetsuya froze and looked back, Aomine’s eyes were wide like he couldn’t believe he’d spoken. “Um, you hungry?”

            Some of the tension in Tetsuya’s stomach loosened.  “Not really, but I could go for a vanilla shake.”

            Aomine flashed him a brilliant smile, one he hadn’t seen in years, “My treat.”

            Maybe they were just going to extent the moment for a bit longer, or maybe this was the start of something else. Either way, Tetsuya couldn’t help smiling back at Aomine before leading him out of the locker room.


End file.
